Help me to Love Someone New
by lily-wednesday
Summary: Ginny wakes up one morning and decides that shes gonna tell harry how she feels but what really happens As she finds out harry when some one else and she feels like her world should end.


Disclaimer: I dont own anything

Help me to love some one new

Ginny was sick of it. When she woke-up that morning it was suppose to be one those mornings that you woke up and the guy that you were in love with would say, "Yeah I love you too." when you spill your heart out to them but, NO. Luna Lovegood made damn sure that didn't happen. Ginny got up that morning and put her wand to her head for her bouncing red curls that Harry had said he liked. She put on a little bit of make-up and her uniform. Her uniform was a little bit too big. The one she had saved money up and bought the year before had gotten shrunk by Blaise. She had ended up punching him in the face when he gave her the excuse that he was just trying to be nice and help her make her clothes fit right. She then walked out of her bedroom and down to the great hall. When she got to the doors she looked at the Gryiffndor table. Hermonie was studying and Harry and Ron were stuffing there faces full of breakfast. She started to walk towards them when she heard someone rudely insult her.

"Aww little weaslette all fancified trying to impress Potter?" she heard Draco Malfoy say standing beside her.

"Sod off Malfoy I don't have time for you." she told him.

"Temper, Temper, little weaslette don't go getting your knickers in a twist or wait has Potter already done that for you." he laughed.

"Hey atleast I'm getting some, while all you got is skanky that say "Oh Draco I can't until were married." she retorted and walked off with a satisfied smile as all he could do was give her an evil glare.

She went and sat down by Hermonie. Who took a moment out from studying to look at her and smile.

"Morning Gin." Ron said between mouth fulls of food.

"Morning Ron, Morning Harry." she said looking at him but her face scrunhed up in confusion. He was sitting there with mouth open, and food almost to it starting at the doors. It was then that Ginny wished she wouldn't have gotten out of bed. When she looked at the doors she saw Luna Lovegood walking through and staring straight at him and she smiled. Harry then dropped his food and got up and went to her.

Ginny sat there watching the scene unfold. Harry went to her and kissed her on the cheek. They both smiled and then he grabbed her hand and they walked back to where Harry was sitting at earlier.

"When did this happen?" Ron asked.

"Last night we were talking after Transfiguration class and we both just let it slip out that we liked each other." Harry said incredible happy.

"Alright good goin mate." Ron congradulated him.

"Was that when you were suppose to be helping me with the 10 page Potions eassy." Hermonie said not looking up from her book.

"Yeah sorry about that. I'll make it up to you." he told her never taking his eyes off of Luna.

No one noticed that little Ginny had put her head down and had her hair cover her face so that no one could see the hurt in her eyes. She got up to leave not being able to bare it.

"Where ya goin Gin?" Ron asked her.

She stopped."I've got some homework to finish before class bye." she said never turning around to look at him.

He just shurgged his shoulders and when back to eating.

Ginny quickened her pace to get out of the great hall before anyone could see the tears.

"Looks like someones not so lucky at getting some anymore are we now?" she heard Malfoy say.

She stopped like she was going to come back with some good remark but she looked up at him and he saw that her green eyes had turned a grayish color and she had tears getting ready to fall from her eyes. She then hurried off out of there and out the doors of the castle.  
She ran. She ran until she collasped at the place she loved. She called it her spot because not many people came out there to. It was a williow tree. Not the whomping williow which she thought of going to but, a willow tree on the other side of the lake. She leaned back aganist the tree and cried. She sat there for most of the day thinking.

"What went wrong? I thought that he liked me, He always commented me, and He kissed and me the things we did." she all confused and broken hearted.

"What did you really expect for him to like you? Look at you little skinny ginny, whose clothes that are too big and belonged to her brothers, Whose ugly and alone." a voice in her head was telling her. She felt so unloved. She just needed some freedom. She needed to bleed. It was a bad habit that she had developed over the summer. When things went wrong it just felt like she had too much skin and blood and it felt so much better after the razor blade made it across her pale flesh and the blood flowed freely not being all bunched up. She then congered up a spell that made her wand as sharp as a razor blade and she pulled her sleeve up on her uniform. The many of the scars that became present after she lifted her sleeve reveiled that she had had quite a bit of troubles over the summer. Some you could tell were deep while others were just good enough to make it all go away for a little while. Her mind then wondered back to the morning. The look on his face when he saw Luna, How happy he was to be with her, How he didnt even look at her once. He mind just kept racing on and on and then finally she put her wand to her arm and pressed down hard and drug it across. It was deep and long the gash. As soon as she started to drag the sharp wand the blood was pouring out staining her porclein white skin. She leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. It seemed like all her troubles were flowing away with her blood. Or atleast for now they were. When she opened her eyes again she felt kind of dizzy. Maybe she had cut a little too deep. She looked at her arm. It was pouring the blood and she hadn't realized that the grass around her was becoming blood stained too. When she felt that she was on one of those rides on a playground that spun in circles forever, she put her arm back and closed her eyes again.

"I'll be alright in a few minutes." she thought to herself.

"Awww poor little weasley decided that she would skip class and come cry to the lady of the lake." Draco said in a retarded voice.

She hadn't heard him come around. She quickly pulled her sleeve back down over her arm and stood up. When she stood up she was a little off balance.

"Don't you have some one else besides me to annoy Malfoy or do you have no life at all and feel you need to annoy mine?" she asked her and when she turned to look at him she lost her balance and fell into him. He caught her before she could fall off of him and to the ground.

"Falling into my arms hmm..think it will piss Potter off and he'll come back for you." he asked smartallaicly.

"Piss off Malfoy i just lost my balance thats all." she told him trying to stand back up and her legs were like limp noodles.

"What in the hell is wrong with you weaslette?" he asked.

"Nothing my legs are just tired that all sorry." she told him trying to push away from her and just sit down because the world was spinning way too fast.

He started to come up with some idiotic remark about how she was just trying to make Potter jealous if he was to come around but he happened to look behind her and see the small pool of blood on the grass.

"What the hell happened Weasley." He asked going around her to inspected the pool.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about Malfoy." she asked scaredly trying to hide her arm. Which her white shirt sleeve had an even bigger blood stain on it. But it was too late he turned around and saw her messing with her arm. He then bent down to her level and looked her in the eye. She swore she saw something like concern in his eyes but him and the world were moving too fast for her to be sure. She turned her head away and he reached up and with two of the softest fingers she had ever felt in her lift moved her face back towards him. He sat there eyes locked with her and reached down for her arm . With out breaking eye contact with her, he pulled the sleeve of her shirt up. It was soaked in blood. He looked down at her arm and saw how it was and made a barely audioable gasp. He looked back up at her with a scared look on his face.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Mal..Foy...help." was the only thing she could say and then her body just went limp.


End file.
